Melody's Unpredictable Life
by Karkuri
Summary: Galen invites his granddaughter 'Meldoy' to experience farm work for one day. She makes the most of it, grooming the horse, milking the cows. But somebody has caught her eye, is this romance. How will she react when it is time for her to go.


_**Melody's Unpredictable Life**_

_Melody's dream is to become a farmer, so Galen invites her to spend one day at Jack's farm. Melody is now anxious to get to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. This chapter will take place on the first day working at the farm._

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Day 1 (Early in the morning)_

The sun gleamed, and a beam of sparkling light hit Forget-me-Not Valley. Riddles brown fur coat sparkled as Melody brushed him. He was chirping away, as usually. "I'm going to make you the most beautiful horse ever, I'll soon whip a smile onto granddads face." Melody said. Melody was standing in tall green grass, and was dressed in an usual way. She had long pink jeans and high heeled foot wear. She also had a sparkling golden top which was very effective for a bright summers day.

"You're here already!" Takakura said in surprise. Closing the door behind him.

"I'm a light sleeper, and I thought I could do with early mornings work" Melody replied. Takakura's eyes rolled when he saw what she was dressed in. "Typical, girls worry too much about fashion these days" He whispered.

Takakura looked back up and saw Melody smiling at him. Takakura blushed and began to walk away.

"So do you like my outfit, it is perfect for a summers day." Melody exclaimed, still brushing Riddles. Takakura smiled once he thought of another great job for Melody.

"You really like farm work don't you?" Takakura asked.

"Well, that is why I am here." Melody replied, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well you wouldn't mind cleaning up the mess that our Daisy left last night. They is a huge pile of dirt which needs cleaning up, and beware the smell could put you off." Takakura smiled, waiting anxiously for a rejection.

Melodia smiled back. "Daisy the cow?" She asked. Takakura nodded.

"That's my gals name." Takakura replied.

"Okay, take the lead and show me this poop which needs cleaning up." Melody accepted, rolling up her sleeves. Takakura lead her to a green door and pulled it back, revealing the mess that Daisy made. Takakura's hopes to see Melody shocked face, backfired. Melody approached the poop and dug her hands right into it. Her golden top suddenly became stained with an icky brown colour. "I'll be finished in no time, just leave a shovel and a big bag at the door, and I'll be awaiting your next request." Melody smiled.

_3 hours later_

Takakura glanced across the pasture and saw Melody milking one of the cows, he smiled just before he heard someone knock at his door. "Come In" He shouted continuing to stare at Melody. A small hunched back man, entered stroking his long greasy beard. "Oh, Galen take a seat." Takakura said surprisingly.

"How is my angel getting on." Galen asked. Making himself comfy on an old wooden stool.

"To tell you the truth, I'm very surprised." Takakura said.

"Go on then, tell me what has startled you" Galen said impatiently, anxious to know how she has been getting on."

"I think this girl has a natural talent. I mean how many girls spend all their time putting on their make-up and deciding what to wear…." Takakura stopped.

"Every bird in this village, I'd say. Some of them look better and better as those stormy days go by." Galen interrupted. Galen caught Takakura's evil eye. "Okay continue."

"I mean I saw this girl this morning and she was dressed beautifully, she was grooming Riddles, and I thought she wouldn't want to pick up any dirt or do any weeding…" Takakura stopped again.

"Trying to judge a book by its cover, or are you trying to get a date!" Galen snapped.

"Galen could you listen, and take this seriously!" Takakura demanded. Galen nodded. "As I was saying. She really surprised me when she plunged her hand into the Daisy's dirt. I thought she would reject , but then something moved my thoughts along. I thought that farming must mean a lot to this girl, if she thinks of work before she thinks of herself. I mean…. just look at her now."

Galen lifted himself from the stool and glanced out the window. "What my Nina would really want, a grandchild to follow their heart."

Melody pulled the last weed from the fertilized field. She lifted the bucket from the surface, and trotted along to the bin. As she emptied the rubbish in the bin a young boy caught her eye, her eyebrows raised as well as her cute smile. She started to blush, when the figure saw that she was staring at him. In fast emotion she stopped staring at got on with her work, pretending that she never met this boy.

"I don't want my social life to effect farm working, I've came here for one day and can't get put off buy a cute boy I have met." Melody said to herself. As she looked up, a voice in her head was telling her to turn back and talk to the boy, but another said. Don't let this boy drag you away from farming.

Melody looked up and smiled back, before heading off to collect the fertilized eggs from the chicken coop.


End file.
